Many current hybrid transmissions feature two electric motors coupled to an internal combustion engine. Such hybrid transmissions provide vehicle operation while the internal combustion engine is both on and off. However, when driving with the engine off, typical hybrid transmissions utilize only one electric motor to provide propulsion while the other electric motor spins to allow the engine to remain stationary. This limits vehicle performance during electric operating modes. In addition, many typical transmissions and hybrid transmissions feature multiple and complex planetary gear sets that increase operating losses within the transmission. In hybrid transmissions, the electric motors must be properly sized to provide sufficient propulsive power while still meeting the packaging size requirements of the transmission. As larger motors are capable of providing greater propulsive force, there is an inherent tradeoff between utilizing an adequately powered motor and meeting the transmission packaging requirements. What is needed, therefore, is a hybrid transmission that utilizes one or both electric motors as desired while reducing the number of planetary gear sets in order to improve transmission efficiency.